Autocorrection is a function that is implemented in some text handling tools to automatically correct spelling and/or typing errors in text. Autocorrection may also be used to automatically format text or insert special characters by recognizing particular character usage, saving the user from having to manually perform the formatting/character inserting. Tools on mobile devices that are used to send text messages (e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) messages, etc.) may implement autocorrection, as well as other types of messaging tools. Autocorrection may also be referred to as “autocorrect,” “replace as you type,” and “text replacement,” among other names.
Current autocorrection tools are configured to autocorrect text for a particular language. However, devices are used that may receive text in more than one language. In such a circumstance, an autocorrection tool that may not work properly. For instance, a Spanish speaking user may type in the word “yo,” which in Spanish means “I”. However, if the autocorrection tool is configured for the English language, the autocorrection tool may undesirably autocorrect the word “yo” to the word “you” or to other English word. Such undesired autocorrections of text may be inconvenient to a user. If the user notices that a word was autocorrected that should not have been, the user may manually convert the text back to its original, uncorrected form. However, if the user does not notice the undesired autocorrection, the meaning of the text that the user was providing may undesirably be changed, or the text may even become unintelligible.